Dare Yourself
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Victoria Mills is very happy in life. She loves her job as WWE backstage manager, is training for in ring action, and is engaged to the Sexy South African, Justin Gabriel; but what will happen when an old flame, who she was never over, joins the WWE? *Better summary inside*
1. chapter 1

Victoria Mills is very happy in life. She loves her job as WWE backstage manager, is training for in ring action, and is engaged to the Sexy South African, Justin Gabriel; but what will happen when an old flame, who she was never over, joins the WWE?

When he got the call from WWE, he thought that he could have a new start, be used more, fall in love with the business again, and finally leave something, the one thing he was never able to leave, the one person he was never able to forget. Little did he know that the life he thought would be so much better was about to get a lot worse!

_**Author note: I KNOW that wrestlers have their own names, but for the sake of confusion, and my sanity, aside from Patrick Martin(Alex Shelley) and Paul Lloyd(Justin Gabriel), I will be using the wrestlers "on screen" names.**_  
_**This will also be written in three different POV's, to make the story come together. (Alex Shelley, Victoria Mills, and the occasional pov from Justin Gabriel) So there will be repeats of certain scenes.**_

* * *

**_~Pat's POV~_**

I couldn't stop smiling. The ink on my new WWE contract wasn't even dry, and I was happily basking in the glory that came from that. Not that I didn't have a following before from my Indy work, and my stint with TNA. But WWE was going to push me hard. Something I always wanted from TNA, something I knew I deserved. Hell, I would have been happy in TNA if I were on TV at least once a month. I enjoyed the freedom of the contract, the ability to go to any local shows I wanted for a little extra money, and even though WWE was by far surpassing the loss of that income, I would miss the small shows in the no name towns, just a little. Even now, as I knew I was in for an ass chewing for being late on my first day, the smile was still on my face.

"Shells, you're late, you better go check in, now!" Christian said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, I ran into traffic. Just point me in the right direction, Cage." I told him.

"Mills has been looking for you. Check around catering, that's usually where the list for the night is posted." Christian said, pointing behind me.

I turned and jogged down the hall and into catering. I knew a lot of people who worked for the WWE already.

"Vic is pissed. You better check in fast." Punk said, not even looking up from his salad, as he pointed around the corner.  
I turned and raced around the corner, hoping that Vic Mills was some skinny twerp who wouldn't dare give me a hard time for running late. As I got around the corner I was stopped dead in my tracks. The smile on my face disappeared, as my eyes scanned the sight in front of me. It couldn't be, not her!

Even though it had been almost ten years, she looked like she hadn't aged one day. She had changed, her body was smoking hot. She had her deep red hair in a side braid, draped over her left shoulder, as she studied the clip board in her hand. I couldn't help but notice how tone her arms were. Slender, but not rails, I could tell she worked out, something else that had changed since high school, she despised working out back then. I mistakenly let my eyes venture down to her legs, long and tan, they seemed to go on for miles in her mini skirt. Her movement made my eyes move from her legs. She brought a walkie up to her perfect mouth.

"I need the final times, Jon." She said sternly.

"I heard the new guy hadn't shown up yet." A voice radioed back.

"Well, you heard wrong. My guys have been here for hours. Just give me the times, clocks ticking." She replied.

"Yes, sorry Ms. Mills..."  
Why had it not clicked before? Vic Mills, Victoria Mills. The girl I had left behind when I went after my dreams. The one I promised I would come back for, but life got in the way, and we grew apart.

"Tori?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

"This is your one and only time that I let you being late slide, got me?" She asked, not looking at me, as she wrote on the piece of paper that was taped on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, aside from covering for you, this is where I am every night when there's a show at this time. This is one of my many responsibilities as the backstage manager." Tori said. "You need to get ready Martin, or do you go by Alex Shelley now?" She asked, as she walked away. I watched her as she stuck her head into catering.  
"Times are up." She said.

"VIC!" A voice behind me made me turn. "Come on! Not again!" The man whined. Tori walked back to him.

"What this time?" She asked, looking at the list.

"I'm tired of this feud with Tyson." He complained.

"I'm not the writer. You have a problem with your time slot, talk to me." Tori said.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm already dressed, I'd like to be bumped up a few matches."

"Why would that be?" Tori asked.

"Well, there's this lovely lady who claims to be the backstage manager. And, truth be told, I kinda have a little crush on her." He smiled, as he let his arm slide around Tori's waist.  
I felt every muscle in my body tense up. How dare he touch her that way, and right in front of me? Did he not know who I was? Who she was? Tori pushed the guys arm off her.

"Get Tyson and we'll talk about changing your slot."

"I love when you play hard to get." The guy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.  
I was just about ready to lunge at him, when I heard that familiar giggle come from Tori. The giggle she used to give me right before I kissed her.

"Paul." Tori laughed, as the man's hand fell to her ass, pulling her to him, kissing her.  
My heart stopped.

"You know you love it." He smiled at her, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I have to work Paul, even if your time does get changed, I'm stuck here for the post production meeting."  
Justin Gabriel leaned in close to her, whispering something in her ear, making her blush.  
"I'll hold you to that." Tori giggled, as she raised her left hand up to his hair, brushing it softly.  
That's when I noticed the huge rock on her hand. There was no question who it was from. My heart that had stopped, now crumbled. I had never imagined seeing her again, and even if I did I never thought that these feelings would come back. It was like I had just left yesterday. I could still see the tears in her eyes as she watched Chris and I drive away. She was starting college, and going to make something of herself, and I wasn't going to let my dream pull her down in life. If I failed, I wouldn't let her take the fall with me.  
I hung my head as I turned and headed to the locker room, not looking back, I couldn't take seeing her in someone else's arms.

_**~Victoria's POV~**_

_One week earlier..._

I still had 9 months to get the wedding together, but I also had to plan it around Paul's and my work schedule, but things like taking a whole day to fly to Stamford, attend a 5 hour, boring meeting, that very rarely needed me, was just about enough to throw my over the edge.

_"Most of you know about the cut backs. So we are going to need some of you to step up and take on more responsibilities. You will all get your new duties before leaving today." My ears caught on to the 'all' part. I didn't need anymore responsibilities, especially when I had already had most of my staff cut...  
_ I tried to pull my mind from last weeks monthly company meeting, as I sat on a plane again, heading to WWE headquarters. I had no idea what this meeting was about. This was my only day off this week. I had planned to spend it with Paul, and maybe make him help me pick out the colors, but I had let him talk me into lounging around the house. At least I had a chance to go over all my new duties. WWE had done away with all of the personal assistants, if the big stars felt they needed one, they could pay for it themselves. I was behind this 100%. These people were all grown, and could take care of themselves. Of course that was my stand on that a week ago, now I would do anything to bring back the personal assistants, at least for one person. Randy Orton. He had been blowing up my phone all week. I get that's my job, but don't call me to bring your sandwich to your locker room. So along with having to do more, talking Randy into getting up and getting his shit, and the wedding, I was about to have a panic attack about this meeting. I imagined Randy had called and complained about me not catering to him. Randy being one of McMahon's favorites, I was worried I would lose my job.  
My stomach turned as I sat in the waiting area to be called into Mr. McMahon's office. John Laurinaitis walked into the waiting area.

"Oh, Ms. Mills, you're already here. I wasn't sure if your flight had got in yet or not." He said.

"No, I'm here." I said, with a slight smile.

"Well, come on then, Vince told me to come on in when you were here." He said, holding the door for me.

"Victoria, thank you for coming all this way. Especially on your day off. I'm sure I drug you away from something you've been needing to do." Vince McMahon said, not bothering to get out of his chair.

"Well, I was trying to use the time to plan the wedding, but Paul was no use today, so I was just relaxing around the house." I said, taking a seat after shaking his hand.

"And how is the planning coming along?" He asked.

I could never really tell if he was sincere when he asked about my personal life, or if he was just doing it to be polite. But being that he signed my checks, I always humored him.  
"I seem to get the impression that I could get a lot done on my own, if I quit asking Justin for his opinion." I smiled.

Vince let out a chuckle as he pulled a file from his desk.  
"I'm sure every wife has said that same sentence. He may act like he doesn't care, but he does. He cares enough to let you have everything your way."

"Good point." John laughed.

"I hate to be the downer of this meeting, but, what is this about? I know that Orton has probably called both of you a hundred times complaining about me, but seriously, dropping what I'm doing and getting him a drink and something to eat is not in my job description." I blurted out, not able to contain myself anymore.

The two men looked at each other, then Vince turned back to me.  
"I haven't heard anything from Orton. But you are right. I've talked with him about hiring his own assistant, and he knows that it would come from his pocket."

"I'd say he enjoys you telling him no, he's never been told no, especially by a women." John smiled. "You may have to tell Gabriel to look out for Orton, he may have a crush." His comment made he and Vince laugh.

"Um, first of all, not my taste at all, second, I'm engaged." I said, starting to smile, once I figured out that Orton hadn't complained, but then the smile faded as Vince opened the file, and I saw the picture the sat on top of all the papers.

"So, with all the other things John has taken on, and also with being on screen, I'd like you to help with all the new talent that comes in." Vince said. "I'm not saying go out of your way, but just if he needs help around the arena, or maybe fitting in a little, put in a good word for him."

"When's his first day?" I managed to ask, hoping my voice wasn't as squeaky as it sounded to me.

"Next week. His contract is already signed. He's had some time off since he was with TNA, but he really shouldn't have any problems backstage, he probably knows almost all of the crew."

_'Maybe a little too well._' I thought, as the meeting came to an end. As I headed back towards the airport, I contemplated just staying the night at a hotel, and telling Paul that the meeting went late, but I was horrible at lying, or Paul was great at reading me, because he could always tell. I fell apart on the flight home, as my mind went back to the last time I had seen Pat.

_I was standing there watching he and Chris load their car, then Pat walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. The place where I had spent the better part of the last year.  
_

_"When will I see you again?" I asked, holding my tears in.  
_

_"I don't know when I'll get back, but I will come back for you." Pat forced a smile.  
Everything inside me was screaming to beg him to stay, knowing deep down that this would be the last time he held me like this, but I could never hold him back from his dreams. I knew how much they meant to him, and he was great at what he wanted to do. He shined in the ring.  
_

_"So, call me?" I asked.  
_

_"Yeah, as soon as we are settled in." He said, pulling me closer to him. He gently placed his lips on mine, as my hands snaked around him, not wanting to let go.  
_

_"Be great." I said softly, as he got into the car. That was what I had said to him right before he climbed into the ring. I had gone from his groupie for the two years prior, to his girlfriend that was at every local match.  
_

_"Always." He smiled his normal reply, closing the car door.  
I made sure they were out of sight before I let myself break down. I couldn't even remember how I had made it from the corner of the road to my house, but somehow I did. I cried for the next three days, only pausing long enough to talk to him on the phone. _

"Fasten your seat belts as we are getting ready to come in for our final decent." The words from the captain snapped me back to present day. It was only a matter of minutes before I was face to face with my fiancée. Someone who could read me like a book. I ducked into the first bathroom I saw and managed to compose myself. Then I walked out and straight into the arms of a waiting Paul. This was the first time since we had been together that I didn't feel safe in his arms. I had never hidden anything from him, until now. But how long would I be able to keep this buried? What would happen when I came face to face with Pat?


	2. Chapter 2

**~Victoria's POV~**

As soon as I woke up my stomach turned. I had been a nervous wreck all week, but somehow I had managed to hide it all from Paul, or he just didn't want to ask. Today was the day I would come face to face with the man I never thought I would see again. Usually feeling Paul's arms around me when I woke up gave me a sense of security. Today, it made me feel like a failure. What kind of person was I to keep this from the man I loved, the man I was engaged to marry? But no matter how much I tried to, I couldn't talk myself into telling him. I felt his lips press against the back of my neck. That caused my stomach to churn, and I jumped up and bolted for the bathroom.

"You ok, Sugar?" Paul's amazingly sexy South African accent asked through the door.  
I was finishing brushing my teeth. I opened the door, to see him standing there in just his boxer briefs, leaning against the door frame. I couldn't help but smile at the grin on his face.

"Normally when your fiancée is puking her guts out, you don't stand there with a grin on your face." I smiled as he pulled me into him.

"Anytime I see you I smile, no matter what's going on." Paul said. "But really, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Must have been something I ate." I lied.

"I guess then you don't feel like working out and getting breakfast?" He asked.

"Nah. You go." I said, kissing him. "I'm gonna stay here and get some work done." Paul kissed me, as he slid passed to get ready. He came out of the bathroom, and put his clothes on.

"I'll bring you back something, just incase you feel like eating then." Paul said, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Sugar."

"I love you." I said, watching him walk out the door. I decided to try to relax in a bath. The hotel bath tub was not as spacious as mine at home was, but the hot water felt nice. By the time Paul arrived back, I had managed to settle myself down.

"Hey, I got you some breakfast." He smiled.  
I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

"Thanks. I'm starving." I said.

"Looks like you're ready to go."

"Yeah. I may have to head out early. I've already gotten some calls from the arena." I said, my mouth full.

"Orton?" Paul asked.

"You jealous?" I laughed.

"Not jealous, annoyed." He said.

"It wasn't Orton. Somethings were misplaced after the last show, and the crew is freaking out, so I'm gonna have to go find them." I smiled, getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"I told them to give me a couple hours. That was over an hour ago. I wanted to see you before I left."

"Aw." Paul smiled, showing his dimples. "You're so sweet."  
I finished my food, and kissed Paul as I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the arena. I felt awful. I wasn't lying to him about the call, I just failed to mention the second call saying that they found what they were looking for. I did have a few things I needed to get done, but it wouldn't take four hours. I just needed time alone. To think. I got done with my work, and found an empty conference room and sat down with the lights off. My thinking only made things worse. I took my place backstage as everyone started showing up. Paul made sure to come and check on me as soon as he got to the arena. Time started flying by, and before I knew it there was only one person who hadn't checked in.

"Christian, you talked to the new guy?" I asked, knowing they had spent time together in TNA.

"No, is he not here yet?" He asked.

"No. If you have his number you might want to call and warn him. I'm not happy." I said walking away. Things got busy as the talent was going over their matches, and the show was getting ready to start.  
I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I didn't dare look at him. I needed to reprimand him for being late, but as soon as I saw him, all the feelings that I had for him came back, the hurt from him leaving, but also the love and passion that I had for him when we were together.  
"I need final times, Jon." I said, frustrated, into my walkie.

"I heard the new guy hadn't shown up yet." He radioed back.  
This guy really got under my skin. He had never liked the fact that a women was his boss, and tonight I wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"Well, you heard wrong. My guys have been here for hours. Just give me the times, clocks ticking." I said, glad he wasn't in front of me, or I may have fired him, not that I needed the extra stress of taking on his job too.

"Yes sorry, Ms. Mills..." He said, rambling off the times as I wrote them down.

"Tori?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. I knew I couldn't let him get too close.

I spoke, stopping him from moving any further.  
"This is your one and only time I let you being late slide, got me?" I said, still working on the times, so I didn't have to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"Well, aside from covering for you, this is where I'm at every night there's a show at this time. This is one of my many responsibilities as the backstage manager." I said. "You need to get ready Martin, or do you go by Alex Shelley now?" I asked harshly, as I walked to tell the guys in catering that the times were up. As soon as I did I heard Paul's voice whining. This was something that he did a lot, more jokingly than anything. His voice made my stomach churn. Both of them, standing this close to each other.

"I'm already dressed, I'd like to get bumped up a few matches." He said smiling.

I tried not to play favorites with Paul.  
"Why would that be?" I asked him.

"Well, there's this lovely lady who claims to be the backstage manager. And, truth be told, I kinda have a little crush on her." Paul smiled, sliding his arm around me. I pushed him away, not wanting people to start talking. I do this every time, even though it was no secret that Paul and I were together. We had been together for 4 1/2 years, since his start with the WWE in FCW, engaged for 1 1/2.

"Get Tyson and we'll talk about changing your slot." I said, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold him off long.

"I love when you play hard to get." Paul smiled reaching out and pulling me to him. His smile made me give in every time.

I tried to stop the giggle in my throat, but it came out anyway. A noise I hadn't heard for 10 years.  
"Paul." I said, trying to cover up the sound that had just left my throat.

He let his hands drop to my ass, pulling me closer to him, as his soft lips pressed against mine.  
"You know you love it." He said, keeping his lips just inches from mine.

"I have to work Paul, even if your time does get changed, I'm stuck here for the post production meeting."

He leaned into me, his lips grazing my ear.  
"I hear you giggle like that again, I'll have to find an empty room to take you too." I could feel my cheeks grow red.

"I'll hold you to that." I said, running my hand through his hair. The light shining off my ring somehow made me think of Pat. I turned towards him just in time to see the devastation on his face, as he turned and walked away.  
"Do you really want your time changed?" I asked Paul, trying to erase what I had just seen.

"Nah. My time's good." Paul said, kissing me again. "I gotta go get loose."

"You need some help with that?" I asked as he was walking away.

"Sugar, there would be nothing loose if you helped me." He winked, making me smile.

"Um, sick. You and you're perverted mind sicken me." Punk said, trying to hide his smile.

"Shut up." I said, pushing him.

"If you'd like, I could man the fort for you while you two get your jollys." He laughed.

Punk was always joking with me about Paul.  
"Not funny." I smiled. "Besides, you could never do my job."

"No? Speaking of trading jobs, when's our next training session?" He asked.

"As soon as you clear it with Paul." I said.

"Oh, come on. It was a little bruise." Punk huffed.

"It was a black eye." Paul said from behind me, making me jump.

"How many black eyes did you get while training?" Punk asked him. "She's really good. A natural, she just needs some direction."

"I know she's good. But I don't want you spreading another rumor like last time." Paul said, trying not to smile.

"That was funny." Punk said.

"No, actually, people thinking I beat my girlfriend is not funny. You should have seen the looks I got."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It was funny."

"See? You're girl thought it was funny too. Maybe you should participate in her training. You know it won't be long before Hunter pulls her into a diva role, or at least valet. If I were you, I'd want her to be able to handle herself." Punk said.

"What do you mean pull her into a role?" Paul asked.

"A few weeks ago, one of the guys mentioned how Vic here was hotter than any Diva we have. This guy said that to Hunter. I saw the look in his eye. It will only be a matter of time before he more than suggests it, then she will be shipped off to FCW. How long do you want her to be stuck in Florida? The more she knows, the shorter her stay will be." Punk said.

"Fine, but you know I can't do it, Sugar." Paul had gave me his reasons when I had come to him to train me a year ago. He felt that he wouldn't be as tough on me as a trainer should be. He claimed I could manipulate him too easily.  
"No more black eyes. Got me?" He grinned.

"Alright." Punk said, holding his right hand up in the air.

"I have to get to the curtain. Shows about to start." I said, taking this time to get away from the two.  
I stood there making sure everyone was ready to head out, and there were no threats of wardrobe malfunctions. Before I knew, it was time for Paul's match. It was a little more than half way through the show, when Paul walked up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. I couldn't help but feel Pat's eyes on us.  
"Not at the curtain." I said, pulling away slightly.

"I know, I know." Paul said. "You just look so hot."

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've talked to the new guy for a few minutes. He's good. I like him." Paul smiled. "Oh, hey, after the match, I'm going to get ready and head out. Punk and I are going out to dinner, so we can talk about your training. I'll just meet you back at the hotel."

"K, sounds good. Be nice." I teased. I watched the three guys go out, making sure things went smoothly. I could still feel Pat's eyes on me. I didn't want to turn around, instead I busied myself with the things in front of me, acting as if I was keeping track of the minutes of the match. Then it was his time to go out.  
"Martin." I forced the words out of my mouth, as he stepped forward.  
"Its your time." I said as I looked at the screen in front of me, showing that Bourne and Kidd had teamed up on Gabriel, the ref throwing the match out.  
"Go." I said, pointing towards the ring.

Pat reached down and grabbed my hand. He smiled, interlacing our fingers, pulling me through the first curtain, into the darkness.

"Be great." I said softly.

"Always am." He said, placing his other hand behind my head and pulling it towards him. I could feel his breath against my face, my heart was pounding in my chest. Then I felt him pull away.  
"You know we have to talk." He said, as he let go of my hand, pulling away from me. He jogged out of the curtain, and as he hit the ramp I heard the crowd roar. Only then could I catch my breath.

**~Pat's POV~**

I walked around the corner to see Gabriel press his lips against the back of Tori's neck. My skin crawled, as rage raced through my body. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of him for even touching her. Knowing that it was her choice didn't help things. I knew it was my fault. If I would have stayed around, just kept in contact, it would have been my ring on her hand, not his. To make matters worse, the guy had come to me and introduced himself. He was a nice guy. Very friendly. Offered to help me with anything I needed.

"I have a little pull with the backstage manager." He had said, with a smile on his face. The face that I wanted to punch so bad, but I kept my cool. I watched her as she worked, never taking my eyes off her. Then she spoke my name.

"Martin." I stepped closer to her. "It's your time." She stared at the screen in front of her as her fiancée got the shit beat out of him, even thinking the word made my stomach turn.  
"Go." She said, pointing towards the ring, still not looking at me. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the first of three curtains, into the solitude. It was just us, in the dark.

"Be great." She said so softly I thought I may have imagined it.

"Always am." I replied, just as I had every time many years ago. I slid my hand around her neck and pulled her closer to me, waiting for her to pull away from me, but as my lips were ready to touch hers, I pulled back. Knowing there were too many things that we had to discuss.  
"You know we have to talk." I said, as I pulled away and made my way to the ring. The crowd erupted as I hit the ramp. I hustled to the ring to help the man I hated. Hated for taking the girl I loved, hated for being in my spot, but more than that I hated myself for letting him. Worse of all, Justin and I worked great together as a team.  
"Good match." I said to Gabriel as we walked backstage.

"Yeah, you too." He replied, not really paying attention to me. His eyes were on Tori, not that I blamed him for that.  
"Hey Vic." He grinned as he almost ran to her. "I'm gonna shower and head out." He kissed her. It was like a train wreck, I knew I shouldn't look, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"I'll see you tonight. I don't know how long the meeting will last." Tori said.

"Alright, do you want me to get you some dinner?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll stop and grab something. Thanks." Tori smiled.

"Anything for you." He said as he pulled her too him. I couldn't help but get jealous. Not one time did she make a comment about him being sweaty. She just wrapped her arms around him. It had been the same way when we were together. She never cared if I held her right after a match. As girlie as she could be, she loved being held by whom ever she was with. That's when I heard the words that made my heart stop again.

"I love you Paul." She said.

"I love you , Sugar." He said, kissing her one last time before he walked away.

"Good match." Tori said, as I walked by.

"Thanks Tori. Or do you go by Vic now?" I asked, continuing my walk to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Victoria's POV~**

I was crushed as I watched Pat walk away. I had no idea why he seemed so mad at me.  
"Hey, Jon, take over here for me. I have some things to take care of before the end of the show." I said, as I walked away. I stood around the corner, as Paul left, watching him walk out of the arena, then I walked around the corner and leaned against the wall. My skin still felt like it was on fire from his touch. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I knew it wasn't right, but I had to see him. I was there for about 10 minutes, when he finally walked out of the locker room.  
"Pat." I said.

"Oh, hey Tori." He said. "Where's your boyfriend?" He grumbled, as he kept walking.

"Fiancée, and he's not here right now. Are you busy?" I asked, hoping he would quit walking.

"No, not really. Why?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we could talk." I said. "I can find an office." I suggested. He nodded and followed me as I weaved my way around things backstage, knowing where I was going. In a little over two hours the room would be packed full for the post production meeting, but right now it was locked up, and I had the key. I flipped a set of lights on as we walked in. Pat made sure the door closed behind us.

"So?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"I really don't know where to start." I said.

"Do you love him?" Pat asked.

"You know the answer." I said.

"Do you love him?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"We're engaged." I breathed.  
Pat's arms slipped around me, again setting my skin on fire, as he pulled me to him. I didn't fight. I had missed the comfort of his arms so much. His lips pressed against my neck, making my heart skip a beat. He pulled his head back, and smiled at me, as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, pressing his lips to mine.  
My mind screamed at me to push him away, but my arms wouldn't listen, instead they pulled him closer to me.  
"If you really did, you would have told me to stop." Pat breathed, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I'm getting married." I said.

"That didn't matter to you just now, or earlier when I almost kissed you between the curtains. Instead you wait for him to leave, and then you come and find me. That doesn't say love to me." Pat said.

"That's not fair. I never thought I'd see you again, and I surely didn't expect to feel this way." I said, reluctantly pulling away from him.

**~Pat's POV~**

I was starting to lose her. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her go back to him, to their hotel room, knowing what would happen, without trying something. I held on to her hand, refusing to let go.

"This isn't right." Tori said, as I pulled her back to me.

"Tell me to stop and I will." I said, pressing my lips to her neck.  
"Just say the words." I whispered in her ear.

"I, I can't." She said, pulling my lips to hers. That was all that I needed.  
I backed her up against the wall, lifting her skirt to her waist, at the same time loosening my pants. With in seconds we fell into a familiar groove. It was like we had never been apart. Ten years later and she still moaned my name exactly the same.

I made sure she had her footing back, before letting her go, and fastening my pants back. I let Tori get her breath back before I tried it again.

"Do you love him?" I asked her again.

"Pat, I..." She stopped, like she was at a lose for words.

"You know, you could have told me to stop."

"No I couldn't." She said. "I do love him."

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that." I said. "I'm sorry for how things happened back then. How we fell apart. How long it has taken me to get back to you. But I still feel the same. Tell me you don't still love me."

"I can't say that." Tori said. "But he's a good man. He doesn't deserve this."

"He doesn't deserve you." I said, pulling her to me. "I love you Tori." I said, kissing her again. "I've missed you so much."

"I don't know what to say." She said softly.

"But you never told me to stop. How long until you get married?" I asked.

"Nine months."

"That means I have nine months to change your mind. Nine months to make you remember how it was with us." I said.

"I never forgot." Tori said.

"I won't quit, not until your mine again." I said. "I love you." I kissed her.

"I love you." She breathed. "I have to get back to work." She said, pulling me back in for one last kiss, before she walked out of the room.  
I watched her, knowing this wouldn't be the last time I had her. I was just starting my hunt, and she would be mine in the end.

**~Victoria's POV~**

As soon as I entered the hotel room I went straight to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and turning on the shower. I was already standing under the water when Paul walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Vic. Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had to help with the clean up tonight. I must have had ten drinks spill on me." The lies started. I was terrified he would be able to tell I was with another man.

"Ok, Sugar. Did you eat?" He asked.

"No. The meeting ran late, I came straight here." I said.

"I'll go get you something." He said.

"Thanks Paul." I said, hearing him leave the room. I scrubbed my body, trying to erase the memories of Pat's hands on me, but I could still feel them. No amount of scrubbing would erase that. I got out of the shower and sprayed myself with my perfume, knowing that his scent was gone, but I could still smell him.  
I jumped as Paul walked in the door. I was sitting on the bed, dressed in my pj's, trying to find something on tv to distract me.  
Paul walked over and kissed me.

"You really have to eat." He said.

"Thanks, I know." I grinned at him, getting up and walking to the table. "So how was your dinner with Punk?"

"Good. He said he'll get with you and let you know when he's free. But it may be a few weeks." Paul said, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. As soon as I was done eating Paul grabbed me around the waist, kissing my neck. As much as I tried to focus on Paul, my mind kept going back to Pat, and our time in the meeting room.

Paul drove to the next town while I busied myself with work. He tried to make small talk, but I really couldn't hear him. It wasn't work that was keeping my mind off him, it was Pat.  
I felt so guilty for not even putting up a fight last night, but worse than that, I felt guilty for wanting to see him again. For picturing it was him while I was in bed with Paul. For dreaming about him.

"So are you?" Paul asked.

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head to try to get the picture of Pat out of my mind.

"I have been sitting here talking to you for 20 minutes, and you haven't heard anything that I said?" He asked.

"Sorry." I said, holding up the stack of papers in my hand that I had been pretending to skim over.  
"Work." I said.

"I asked if you were feeling any better, you didn't seem to puke today." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Hmmm."

"What's that mean?" I asked, sitting the papers on the back seat, turning towards Paul.

"I was just, oh, nevermind." Paul said.

"No, not nevermind. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was kinda hoping you were pregnant." He confessed.

"PREGNANT!" I shouted. "That's not even funny. And you were hoping for it?"

"Well, yeah. It was just you kept getting sick every morning, so I just thought. Anyway, would that have been so bad?" He grinned at me, squeezing my upper thigh.

"Paul Lloyd! We've talked about having kids. You know how I feel." I said.

"I know." He said, defeated. It wasn't that I didn't want kids. Truth is, when I was with Pat, I couldn't wait to be a mom, but now I had so much on my plate, and now Punk had put these visions in my head of being in the ring one day. Paul knew I wanted to live out that dream, besides we are both young, and have a lot of time to start a family, once things settle down for us.  
The rest of the ride I focused on Paul, until we pulled up to the hotel, and Pat was standing outside. We got out of the car and Paul grabbed our bags, while I carried my laptop bag and my paper work. As soon as we walked in we saw Pat was standing at the front desk, checking in. He turned around and smiled, while Paul waved his free hand like a big goof ball.

**~Pat's POV~**

I really tried to hold my laughter in when I saw the look on Tori's face as her fiancée waved like a big dork.  
I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would have been if he would have known what I did to her last night in the conference room.

"How are you Shelley?"

"Doing good, Gabriel. How are you?" I asked, politely. I couldn't help but grin. I could almost read Tori's thoughts with the look she was giving me.

"We're great." He smiled.  
"If you want, we're getting ready to go out for an early dinner, with some of the talent an about an hour, you want to join us? We can all just ride together, then head to the arena."

"Sounds great." I said, shooting a smirk in Tori's direction. I wasn't going to pass up on any chance to spend time with her, even if her fiancée had to tag along with us. I grabbed a small piece of paper from the desk and wrote my number down, handing it to Tori.  
"I'm going to get settled in, give me a call before you guys head out." I smiled, letting my fingers touch Tori's longer than I should have. I turned my attention back to the hotel clerk, who was handing me my key card, and telling me which room I was in.  
"305." I repeated towards Tori, whose cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, making me smile.  
"I see you guys in a few."

"Yeah, we'll call you when we are heading out." Gabriel said, still talking with the clerk. I was glad his attention was diverted, and took full advantage of it, letting my hand run down Tori's bare arm as I walked by, grinning at her, I held my key card up mouthing the words '305'. She dropped her eyes, and I kept walking.

I found my room and sat my suitcases on the dresser, unzipping them to find something to wear out, and get my bag ready to go to the arena. I turned on the tv, while I opened my laptop. After a few minutes of scrolling through my emails, I decided to shower. I was stripped to my boxer briefs when a huge smile crossed my face as I heard a small tap on my door.

**~Victoria's POV~**

I was so mad at everything that happened in the lobby. I was mad at myself for feeling like I did every time I saw him, but I was taking it out on Paul. He had just gotten off the phone.

"Hey, call Shelley. It will be about two hours. A lot of people hit traffic." He said, grabbing his workout outfit out of the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly angry.

"Geez, Vic." He said looking at me. "Mood swing much?"

"Sorry." I said.

"I was going for a short workout. Just an hour." He said, pulling me into his arms.  
"I promise I will make it up to you tonight." He said, kissing my neck, moving his lips up until they were pressed against mine.

"Just an hour?" I asked.

"Yep. Maybe a tad longer, but not much. Everyone should be here by then, and we can go eat." He smiled, then changed, kissed me and walked out the door.

I trembled as I stood outside the door, my hand raised and two small taps sounded as my hand came into contact with object in front of me.  
He opened the door with a huge smile on his face, standing there in just his underwear. He stepped back and allowed me to enter. I took three steps into his room, before hearing the door shut behind me. I turned to him and we kissed.  
My mind racing telling me to stop, but my body was stronger, as I ran my hands through his hair, letting him guide me to his bed.

"I have less than an hour." I breathed as he lay me down.

"We'll make the most of it then." He said, letting his lips attack my body as he pulled my clothes off.


End file.
